1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for separating components in a fluid mixture and, in particular, to systems and methods for separating fluids having different densities.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is a recognized desire in multiple industries, including, for example, the oil and gas, food processing, marine transportation, and power generation to clean or remediate water generated in processing plants or other facilities utilized in these industries. Process water, often containing contaminants including hydrocarbons such as oil, as well as other contaminants and suspended solids, is a common byproduct of operations in these industries. In particular, the production of oil and gas wells and the refinement of these fluids produce wastewater contaminated with hydrocarbons.
A number of devices and systems are typically used to facilitate the recovery of water from contaminated wastewater by separation of oil from water in the wastewater. Such devices include hydrocyclones, gravity separation apparatus, air/gas flotation systems, and oil/gas skimmer systems.